


Исправления

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Некто нарисовал непристойную картинку с Грейвзом и Ньютом и повесил на дверь кабинета, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Нотакогоникто не ожидал.собственно, картинка





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corrections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953750) by Anonymous. 



Придя на работу, Тина застала у двери в кабинет Грейвза небольшую толпу.

Растерянно нахмурившись, но без малейшего беспокойства, она положила сумку на стол и подошла взглянуть, из-за чего шум-гам. Пару раз подпрыгнула на месте в попытке увидеть причину, но безрезультатно.

Вздохнув, Тина вклинилась в толпу, расталкивая людей или протискиваясь между ними, пока наконец-то не оказалась впереди. Но стоило ей обнаружить то, к чему она так стремилась, как она тут же почти пожалела, что ей это удалось.

— Что, во имя!.. — воскликнула она, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на картинку, висящую на восхитительной эбеновой двери. Картинку, изображавшую мистера Грейвза и Ньюта в наиболее компрометирующих позициях. В целой серии позиций. Пронумерованных! Благодарение высшим силам, художник нарисовал их одетыми — картинки и без того были достаточно пошлыми.

— И у кого в голове родилась мысль так пошутить?! — спросила она громко. — Если мистер Грейвз увидит…

— Что конкретно увидит мистер Грейвз? — протянул знакомый голос позади толпы.

Подобно Красному морю перед Моисеем, люди отхлынули в стороны, освобождая путь к двери хозяину кабинета.

Как только он приблизился, Тина сглотнула и отступила с дороги, следя, как одна из его бровей ползёт вверх, пока Грейвз разглядывает прилепленную к полированной поверхности картинку. Ей следовало подать ему этот листок, она ждала, что он накричит на них: не то чтобы шеф любил покричать, но если какая ситуация и могла вызвать подобную реакцию, это была она.

Когда он повернулся к толпе, Тина поёжилась.

— Это сделал один из вас? — спросил он и кивнул, когда никто не ответил. — Очевидно. Ну что ж, с одной стороны, седьмая была наоборот. Шестая — тоже вообще-то.

Группа собравшихся подавилась этой информацией, часть лиц сделалась значительно краснее.

Грейвз хмыкнул и продолжил:

— Вторая не задалась — у него ноги гораздо длиннее, чем вы думаете. И чем я думал. У меня на груди неделю потом ещё были синяки от его ботинок, — он в задумчивости постукивал по нижней губе, продолжая разглядывать картинку. — Четырнадцатая выглядит утомительной, но я полагаю, это того сто…

— Сэр! — взмолился один из авроров.

Грейвз обернулся через плечо и слегка изогнул бровь.

— О-о, вам неинтересно слушать о сексуальной стороне моей жизни, не так ли? — съязвил он. — Тогда я был бы благодарен, если бы подобное, — он постучал по картинке, — больше здесь не появлялось, если вам не сложно. В противном случае я буду чувствовать себя обязанным внести в это исправления так же тщательно, как и в ваши отчеты, которыми, кстати, вы прямо сейчас должны заниматься, — медленно выговаривал он, обводя их критическим взглядом, затем снял рисунок с двери и шагнул в кабинет. — У вас есть час, чтобы их сдать. Возвращайтесь к работе, — сказал он, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Уже после того, как Тина, наряду с остальными сотрудниками отдела, кинулась к столу и достала всё необходимое для работы, она замерла. Потому что могла бы поклясться, что до того, как дверь закрылась, увидела, как Грейвз опустил рисунок в карман.


End file.
